Drabbles 'R' Us
by GoldenTurtle
Summary: A collection of Homestuck drabbles ranging from 400-700 words. Some mature and/or triggering issues may be raised. Involves crack pairings.
1. In Your Small Town

**In Your Small Town.**

Character/s: Eridan Ampora, Sollux Captor.

* * *

In your small town, there are these two people that never fail to catch your attention. Whenever you go down to the grocery store, you always see them sitting beside the road on a rather large, man-placed rock, bags placed before them and items being swapped for another.  
In your small town, there are these two people that never fail to make you wonder. One always looks very clean, prim and proper - glasses firmly set on his nose, messy, short black hair somehow always looking in place, coat seeming to float on his shoulders. The other, however, is the opposite. His spiky black hair never fails to amaze you, a small rose petal settled on his head contrasting nicely with the bright purple streak through said locks.  
In your small town, there are these two people that never cease to amaze you. Each and every day, they slowly seem to get to know each other. You begin taking the same road to work every morning just to see the two interact. The elegant man with the bicoloured glasses and the unclean one with the brightly-coloured hair and flowing cape - their interactions are those of a unique kind.  
In your small town, two animals one day met. Deep purple locked with red and blue, snarls on both parties' faces as they slowly circle around one-another, knives and wands in each persons' hands respectively. Over time the animals learn to survive in this harsh ecosystem together, trading with one-another and enjoying the company the other being can provide.  
In your small town, the two nomadic men haven't appeared for quiet some time now. You absent-mindedly wonder where they've gone, and you start to feel a little lonely every morning going to work. Almost like something is missing from watching their daily interactions, like a butterfly escaping from a well-made cocoon.  
In your small town, there is a newly-wed couple, fingers intwined and suits ironed to perfection, smiles dancing across their features as they share a banquet of cheap wine and tinned spaghetti. Their plates are cheap and the earth is their floor but they don't care; they're just happy to finally have one-another to love and to hold for as long as they desire.

In your small town, in your small city, in your small world, two of the happiest men died today.


	2. Revolting Praise

**Revolting Praise.**

Character/s: Feferi Peixes, Karkat Vantas.

* * *

Every day, you sit beside John's Grocery shop. You have nowhere else to go, so you sit there and smile at bypassers, complimenting them on anything you can think of as they walk past, smiling cheerily despite your own conditions. Fingers fiddle with the fraying, soot-covered ends of your skirt, pink eyes smiling at people as they walk along in their fine-pressed suits and beautiful dresses, breifcases in hand and eyes set straight ahead. There's this one man that walks by every morning though, and you think you might love him. He isn't like the rest; he's different, he's unique.  
Every day, he walks by John's Grocery shop. His white button-down top is always unironed and occasionally inside-out, black trousers thrown on hastily, button undone and one shoe untied. His calloused fingers grip his coffee cup, unbrushed hair falling into his eyes as he looks around himself, mumbling under his breath as people bustle around him, frowning.  
Every day this man walks by you, and you can't help yourself but to compliment him. If you can't be happy, at least you can make others happy, right? Every day as this man walks past, he swears as he hears your light, happy voice in the distance, eyebrows furrowing on his face, head ducked as he hurries past you, coffee held in an iron-like grip.  
Every day, you watch the man walk past you, and you can't help but to wonder what he's like. Where he lives, what he does every morning, where he works. If he has any family, if he likes your favourite books. Maybe he even likes the same food you do! He never fails to fascinate you, and the fact that you'll never understand him just makes you even more intrugued.  
Every day, he walks on by, head down and eyes darting around. You decide to change this. You call him over, his harsh grey eyes staring at you, feet dragging along the worn cement as he reluctantly goes over to you. After all, who would want to talk to a soot-covered, homeless person like you? A finger runs through your long black hair as you smile at him, brain and mouth immediatley launching into conversation, a smile plastered on your face.

Every day, the man looks over at you and smiles, and you feel yourself warming slightly inside every time he does. You smile back, giving him a little wave, a soft flush tainting his cheeks as he scurries off towards the train station. He comes by the same way after work just to see you, setting down his bag beside you, sitting before you as the two of you share conversation.  
Every day, the man sits by you and smiles with you, laughs and cheers escaping his lips as he calls compliments out to people with you, his slightly dirty shirt hanging off him, mud-covered boots in his suitcase, propped against a wall.  
Every day, the man stays with you, cheering people on as they continue soldiering on through this thing we've grown to call 'society.' He says that he doesn't mind all the dirt, the violence and the shadiness of living on the streets - as long as he can be with you.  
Every day, you wake up beside your friend with a smile, glad to know that even if you're not always happy, at least somebody dear to you is.


	3. Lousy Partner

**Lousy Partner.**

Character/s: Gamzee Makara, Karkat Vantas.

Mentions of eating disorders.

* * *

To outsiders, the Makara-Vantas household was a very normal-seeming house - for one owned by a gay couple, that is. On the inside, however, was a very different story. There was a man of curly black hair and sparkling amethyst eyes that made heads turn wherever he went. He was the want of everybody in the town; the need of the most desperate collectors in the state. Yet, there was only one person that could truly and honestly have him. Within this house, there was a not-so-stunning man. He had greasy black hair, dull grey eyes and a slight... weight 'issue.' He was actually rather slender and possibly even fit to outsiders, but there was that small layer of cushioning on his stomach that just drove him absolutely insane. Every night the man would stand before the mirror, poking and prodding at it as his lover called him to bed with him. A shirt over him and an arm around his waist, lips upon his. That's all it took for him to be at peace with himself for a moment. Once the noises subsided and the bodies had been stilled, the small little bicker at the edge of his conciousness came back once more to haunt him. As much as the other insisted that he was cute, that he loved him and that he was all he could ever want, he didn't feel like he was. So slowly, day after day, after meals the man would sneak ever so silently off to the nearest bathroom, porcelain bowl beneath him, food escaping the very way it went in only minutes before. With a flush and a spray of deoderent his secret was hidden once again, acid-worn knuckles hidden away under small, sterile strips and fuzz-coated pockets.  
Over time, he slowly got better in his mind, the layer of chub slowly leaving him to be replaced by the gentle tug of skin as it clings to bone. The handsome man said nothing but did take notice, ensuring that the smaller would stay with him after meals and cuddle in hopes of making him feel slightly more comfortable in his own skin. He always pleaded for just five more minutes, claiming that the bed was cold without him beside him, that every second without him was a second he didn't feel complete. All he could do as the man left is stare at the wall, pretending he couldn't hear the cries and coughs as he felt all his hard work churn in his stomach.  
One day, the thin young man refused to get into bed with the once-handsome young man. His hair was no longer clean and figure slightly bent out of shape from exhaustion, eyes droopy and clothes not quiet ironed to perfection. The two ran around the city for hours, one after the other, until the small man finally collapsed. An ambulance is called and sirens ring in people's ears, nervous onlookers wondering just what happened to the once happy and prosperous couple that used to live down the street.  
Two handsome and fit men once lived happily together down the road, their house standing tall and proud, roof tiles painted a soft blue, rain pitter-pattering off them as the clouds empty themselves onto the world. Once upon a time, these men were happy - a lovely couple, the envy of many. Head-turning but not insecure; loyal but not overbearing. Once upon a time, two handsome men lived down the street.

Rain continues to fall from the clouds, but not the ones from the sky. The rain falls from the handsome man's eyes, the world inside his head spinning faster and faster, spiralling desperately out of control. The bed is cold beside him, and it appears that it's going to stay that way forever.

Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA, and you feel like a very lousy partner indeed.


End file.
